Seven Voices Academy
Seven Voices Academy is a boarding school for bonded pairs. It also houses Septimal Moon's operations. The setting for volume 7 and volume 8 is at the school. Currently, Ritsu Minami is the principal and is shown taking care of things for the school. This is also the school that Soubi Agatsuma attended from ages 6 to 17. Location Seven Voices is located in the town of Goura, an isolated place eight hours away from Tokyo, where both Soubi Agatsuma and Ritsuka Aoyagi live. There's a hot springs nearby. The school itself does not allow in people who are not bonded, as shown in Kio Kaidou's case. The grounds of the Academy seem to be fairly large, with different students taking care of chores in the evening. It does not appear that the students can willingly leave the campus, as there's heavy gates and security cameras that Nana Saotome monitors for deserters. There's the main school building and the old school building, the latter of which also serving as Septimal Moon's headquarters, and other buildings. There's heavy security around the entire campus to keep people out and keep the students in. The school is also located in the mountains, making it even more isolated. Ritsu Minami and Nagisa Sagan appear to live on the campus, but other members like Mikado Gomon and Seimei Aoyagi do not. Layout The school is laid out like a boarding school, with access to Septimal Moon's headquarters and members. There are dorm rooms where the students stay, a cafeteria, classrooms, and labs. There's also a waiting area just inside the front doors with a receptionist. Ritsu Minami has an office in the school and may live in the school building. There's also a hospital on campus for units who are injured. Curriculum Seven Voices Academy is described as a school for Fighters and Sacrifices, but in the flashback chapters, it was shown that the Academy also teaches regular subjects and has school clubs, including the biology club. In addition, it teaches students spell battling and unites the bonded pairs. The school caters to all grade levels- elementary, junior high, and high school. During some nights, night training takes place, which is a battle royal type of game where pairs practice battling each other. Fighters arrive at the Academy first, and Sacrifices later. The students are described as 'always searching' for their partner. Soubi Agatsuma is said to be one of the top Fighters to have graduated from Seven Voices. Students and faculty Current Students * Ai Myoujin * Midori Arai * Ginka * Kinka Past students * Natsuo Sagan- left to live with Soubi Agatsuma * Youji Sagan- left to live with Soubi Agatsuma * Sanae Sagan- died * Yamato Nakano- broke away from Nagisa Sagan Alumni and Other * Soubi Agatsuma- graduated at seventeen * Akio Sugou- graduated without becoming a bonded pair * Misaki Aoyagi- shown in flashback chapters (graduation status unknown) * Seimei Nowaki- shown in flashback chapters (graduation status unknown) * Ritsu Minami- shown in flashback chapters * Nagisa Sagan- shown in flashback chapters Faculty * Ritsu Minami- principal * Nagisa Sagan- biological scientist * Nana Saotome- head of security * Masaki Aoyagi- (former) biology teacher, shown in flashbacks * Akio Sugou- (former) provisional teacher, shown in flashbacks Trivia *This is the school Soubi Agatsuma attended after his parents' deaths *School rules state that no visitors are allowed inside the school. Because of this, Kaidou Kio was turned away to be brought to a day spa when he went with Ritsuka Aoyagi and Soubi. *The English translation sometimes refers Seven Voices as 'Seven Stars Academy' and Shichisei is commonly translated as Seven Stars of the northern dipper. *Students are locked in at night. Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Other